


your love is too much

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Demon Summoning, Drabble Collection, Lace Panties, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: a small collection of ushijima & tendou drabbles.1 - demon summoning au2 - royalty/shadow guard au3 - minor injury/comfort4 - lace panties in the locker room





	1. demon summoning au

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were written for SASO2017, and I forgot to ever post them. they're not edited, and no, i will not take them out of lapslock.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> original link for chapter 1: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9767954#cmt9767954

it hadn't been on purpose.  
  
it's just that he got ahead of himself in his history and mythology course reading. he flipped through the extra credit reading because his professor picked some amazing stories, most of them he had never heard of before. ushijima is a simple man of simple pleasures, and he wasn't going to go thinking about the potential of photocopied pdf filters holding anything more than ink, or the shape of the moon or the way he had sprawled the papers out around him or that he was reaching out loud in his room.  
  
ushijima wakatoshi just wanted to read about some demon stories so he could do better in class.  
  
he did _not_ intend one summoning one.  
  
from his spot on the floor he watches as twisted, swirling ink on the page rises into a black and lanky form, one massive shape splitting into legs, arms, a long thin tail, and finally the head, with hair only half as wild as the creature's eyes.  
  
"well well WELL!" it exclaims, grin impossibly wide across his face. "it's been a looooong time since i got out of the house buddy boy, so i outta thank you but what's the point when you're my handler now? you got me for a~n~y~thing you want!"  
  
ushijima doesn't know what to say, he just blinks up at the... man? demon? thing? which must take it off guard, because his head twists a little too far past ninety degrees to stare at him, taking in his body language.  
  
"what, demon got you tongue kid? you summoned me y'know, it's rude to call me up and not even have a reason."  
  
"i didn't mean to." ushjima's voice is a thousand times smoother than the thoughts in his head. "you can go home."  
  
somehow, the demon looks even more dissatisfied with that answer. "ugh, no, listen. you give me a task, i stick around and help you. and i can do pretty much anything, so that's good for you."  
  
"and you get to stay here instead of home."  
  
"exactly!" the demon claps his hands with delight. "you catch on quick buddy, so what do you say? i won't eat your soul or nothin'."  
  
ushijima pauses. considers. he feels like he's missing something important here, but the hairs are standing on the back of his neck and something deep in his gut, something largely ignored says _go for it_. he's already done all the reading, and even though the ink that used to grace the pages now makes up most of the demon's blackened skin, he still remember what it says. maybe it's foolish to think he can stay a step ahead, but what does he have to lose?  
  
"alright." ushijima says, and the creature manages to light up while still being jet black as ushijima extends his hand. "as long as you promise to help me and not eat anyone's soul, we have a deal."  
  
"perrrrrrrrrfect!" the demon agrees, taking ushijima's hand and it feels so cold. "now that we've got that out of the way, it's the guess demon t--"  
  
"it's nice to make your acquaintance, tendou satori."  
  
tendou freezes.  
  
ushijima smiles.


	2. royalty & shadow guard au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13198149#cmt13198149

king ushijima was a lot of things to the lands of shiratorizawa - a man respected for his poise and grace, loved for the safety and prosperity to his kingdom, feared by others as a genius strategist and man of immense power. it's what's kept shiratorizawa safe since he ascended the throne after his father's disappearance and his mother's untimely passing during the eastern wars. he was young then, still looks young now despite the hardened line of resolve that creates his imposing figure when he strides into the court.  
  
tendou had been there to see the rise, the growth, all of it.  
  
"what's the report from the northern boarders." with all the other attendants gone from ushijima's personal quarters and the veil of night surrounding them, tendou shows himself from the shadows with a small bow. they always meet like this, alone or with the select few generals that even know tendou exist, him giving him the information and advice he needs to make his next move. it's better for both of them this way - the unseen servant that can make anything happen, that gives ushijima a better airs of a complete view on his subjects.  
  
"the last snowstorm has brought most of the trade routes to a grinding halt. the only route that doesn't risk avalanche or is covered with ice is run by your favorite twins, so they're not being particularly helpful with speeding things along."   
  
ushijima hums as he takes in the news, and tendou sees the way his nose scrunches in disgust for just a moment.  
  
"this is the third time they've given problem, wakatoshi."  
  
"i know that."  
  
"they could be.... less of a problem."  
  
he turns at that, his face still steady and as unreadable as ever as he scans over tendou's face. tendou stands perfectly still, waiting, until ushijima finishes his thought and he crosses the room to stand toe to toe with him.  
  
"there's no need for you to be doing such dirty work again, satori." ushijima speaks so softly no one could hear him but tendou. he relishes the thought.  
  
"ah, but i'm offering. anything to make life a little bit easier."  
  
"my life won't be easy regardless."  
  
"and what about the people who rely on those trade routes, hm? what about all the people who have to deal with those twins you just love so much?"  
  
ushijima's face hardens, and tendou cocks his head to the side with a smirk. ushijima knows that tendou will gladly get blood all over his hands for this kingdom, for _him_. ushijima will always want to play by the rules, not do a thing underhandedly that he could do himself head on, but both of them know the world is not so simple. there's a reason tendou is the shadow knight, doing the unseen work that will forever go unknown. ushijima, bless the man, thinks the world of him for it.  
  
tendou knows better - that he doesn't just do it for him, for this kingdom, but does it for himself, because there's nothing better then getting all the right guesses and the perfect final blow.  
  
"two weeks." ushijima finally says, "then return for final orders."  
  
his smirk grows into a hungry, crooked grin, full of sharp predator teeth.  
  
"as you wish, wakatoshi."


	3. minor hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14651505#cmt14651505

"you know you don't have to do this wakkun, i can make it to the nurse on my own perfectly fine."  
  
"you've sprained your ankle."  
  
"it's not a sprain, i just landed a _little_ wrong, i'm fine."  
  
ushijima does not entertain tendou on that notion, made very clear by the very flat stare he gives him. with that he knows he's lost, just like he knows his ankle actually is more messed up than he wants to believe. when he jumped to block goshiki's spike he jumped in at a terrible angle, and fell at a worse one, but _still._ it's about the principle of the thing.  
  
"can you at least not carry me around bridal style? what will the masses say about you with lil ol' me in your arms."  
  
ushijima shrugs. "this is the most efficient way of getting you to the nurse."  
  
"i think you're missing the point here miracle boy."  
  
"a fireman's carry would just be cumbersome. and if people will talk about anything, i imagine it will be the color of your ankle."  
  
"hey!" tendou scoffs and dramatically puts his hand to his chest. "one, we've already established that i am fine, at least fine enough to get to the nurse. and two, even if you don't care about what people say, aren't your arms getting tired? you can put me down for a little while to walk."  
  
"not really." ushijima shifts tendou a bit in his arms though, which ends up with tendou pressed closer to his chest. and boy howdy, he sure is getting acquainted with the amount of soft give ushijima's pecs have, which is something that's starting to get him a little hot and bothered. are they at the nurses yet? maybe they should take a hard right toward the dorms instead and tendou can get to really know what ushijima's musculature is like. "you're not very heavy."  
  
fuck it, tendou decides right then and there, as he rests his face on ushijima's shoulder. "you should be careful, if you say things like that i'm gonna ask you to carry me around a lot more."  
  
he's joking, of course, but he can't miss the way ushijima feels suddenly warmer against his cheek.  
  
"i wouldn't mind that."  
  
tendou jolts to look up at ushijima, who is steadfast looking dead ahead and no where near him.   
  
it's almost like he's embarrassed, and tendou's eyes go dinner plate wide.  
  
oh.  
  
 _oh._


	4. (EXPLICT) lace panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> original prompt: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14920936#cmt14920936

  
to be frank, this wasn't his usual choice. ushijima preferred the simple comfort of his cotton briefs, and not the bite of lace underwear against his hips. they were also more covering - ushijima is fairly certain there's nothing left to imagination for his ass or his cock since he could see the skin peaking through from beneath the white.  
  
and yet he had to admit they didn't look bad. sure he went out and bought the pair himself as a surprise, but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off the same way the models do in the magazines that seem to pop up all over the club room. it's good to know it's the kind of thing that must look good on a lot of people.  
  
he's about to go and put his pants back on when his door swings open.  
  
"waaaaaakkun, i'm ho--"  
  
tendou drops his duffle bag on the ground, his face frozen with a wide smile and wider eyes, just staring at ushijima like he didn't know he was here (he did. ushijima texted him to come back to the locker room after practice and tendou told him he'd be here.)  
  
"welcome back." is all ushijima can think to say, "i thought you would be back later."   
  
whatever stupor tendou was in he snaps out of it, finally shutting the door behind him and clearing the space between them. his hands go straight to his hips, but stop, hovering over the lace like he isn't even sure he's allowed.  
  
"what. what are these."  
  
"it's underwear."  
  
"yes, ok, no, alright. wait. _why_ are _you_ wearing them?"  
  
"i wanted to surprise you." which is the truth - tendou is always surprising ushijima one way or another, guessing right on the things he likes or doesn't, picking out the best activities for them to do together on their dates. for once, ushijima wanted to be the one to bring something to the table. and he feels very proud to be the one leaving the guess monster speechless. he reaches down to hold tendou's hands and put them on his hips, pressing his palms to the lace. "i see it worked."  
  
"ushijima wakatoshi." tendou sounds dazed, staring down at the lace like it's got him in a trance as he spreads those long, deft fingers wide to run along the fabric before grabbing his ass. "you are going to kill me looking like this."  
  
ushijima hums, a pleased smile working it's way across his lips. "i doubt it."  
  
" _god._ " tendou's voice is breathless but ushijima doesn't get the time to process that fully before he pushes forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. it's full of tongue right from the start, and ushijima has a hard time reciprocating when tendou's hands are kneading at his ass and dragging across the lace. ushijima worries it might rip with how he twists it and presses against it. he wonders if he actually cares about that.  
  
tendou finally pulls away from his mouth to start kissing his jaw, his neck, and ushijima shivers. they're still standing in the middle of the locker room, but tendou doesn't seem to give a damn as he kisses heavy against his skin and gets down to his knees. ushijima finds he can't give a damn either with tendou's mouth on his stomach, his hips, and mouthing over his cock through the lace. tendou moans against it, and ushijima can feel the tremors running through him when he gets his hands in wild red hair. he knew tendou would like it to some degree, but not this much.  
  
"love the white." tendou says between long draws of his tongue, getting the lace very wet. "it's a good color for you."  
  
"really?"  
  
"mmhm. very pure. sticks out against your tan. very good." tendou nuzzles at the crease of his hip and ushijima shutters once again, and pulls him closer to his skin. he knows what tendou is after, and he wants it just as much.   
  
he seems committed to leavng the lace on as long as possible, mouthing at him until ushijima is fully hard, cock aching against the pattern of the lace worse than it ever was against his hips before he pulls them down to his knees. ushijima sighs with relief, then groans because tendou wastes no time pulling him into his mouth. he's all tongue, all desperate bobs of his head like he wants to take as much of ushijima in his mouth as he can. he's good, sloppy in ways ushijima didn't know he _could_ like until tendou ran his tongue along the full length of him and ran it over the head of his cock, letting the droll run down the girth of him. it's hard because he's still standing, and he manages to at least brace an arm against a locker so he doesn't feel like his knees are going to buckle and he'll fall to the ground when tendou sucks his cheeks hollow.  
  
it doesn't take long before he's seeing stars, gasping out a warning as he spills into tendou's open mouth and sinks to the ground. he's panting for breath, but he sees tendou crawling over him and jacking himself off until he comes not on ushijima, but on the panties tight around his knees.  
  
  
  
"i think you ruined them." ushijima says when he finally has the breath and state of mind to speak.  
  
tendou sighs at his side. "i'll wash them. then we can do this again."  
  
"....alright."


End file.
